Efêmero - Rafa Masen
by seeusouperva
Summary: Segundo o dicionário, efêmero é algo rápido e que desaparece num curto período de tempo. Era assim que eu gostaria que o dia de hoje passasse e eu pudesse me ver longe de toda essa baboseira do dia dos namorados, mas estou feliz por não ter sido bem assim. E foi aqui no silêncio da biblioteca em que trabalho, tão breve e tão poderoso quanto a chama de um fósforo (Continua na fic)


**One Shot Dia dos namorados **

**Efêmero**

**By: Rafa Masen**

Não recomendado para menores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Sinopse**

Segundo o dicionário, efêmero é algo rápido e que desaparece num curto período de tempo. Era assim que eu gostaria que o dia de hoje passasse e eu pudesse me ver longe de toda essa baboseira do dia dos namorados, mas estou feliz por não ter sido bem assim. E foi aqui, no silêncio da biblioteca em que trabalho, tão breve e tão poderoso quanto a chama de um fósforo, foi que tudo mudou.

* * *

Bufei olhando para o meu trabalho.

O dia dos namorados estava chegando e contra a minha vontade, como todos os anos, eu tinha que decorar essa biblioteca de corações e bexigas e flores e dizer clichês e vazamentos sobre dados. Para mim, não usou o menor sentido em um lugar com essas baboseiras, no final não havia nada mais poético do que os livros, mesmo fechado e enfileirado nas prateleiras. Não, não havia nada mais bonito e inspirador, principalmente nessa época.

Desde muito pequena eu sou apaixonada por livros, por isso me formei em biblioteconomia há dois e trabalho na biblioteca de Seattle desde então. Eu adorava meu emprego, apesar de não concordar com essa baboseira toda. Não seja essas pessoas amargas que detestam o dia dos namorados, mas acho que tem limites para tudo o que é como, por exemplo, como portas da biblioteca.

Depois de colar ou último coração, eu desço da escada e olhei em volta. Apesar de toda essa decoração chinfrim, eu adoro estar sempre no meio de tantos livros e tempo para ler-los enquanto aqui, adoro ou cheira, a luz e o silêncio. Adoro como o tempo passa rapidamente e cada livro, cada cadeira da mais dura a mais confortável, na verdade eu amo a coisa aqui. Abri meus olhos depois desse devaneio vendo todos aqueles corações broxantes finalmente encontrando algo que eu não gosta.

Guarde uma caixa de enfeites suspirando enquanto pensava que já tinha passado a hora de eu ter um pouco de romance que eu via nos livros ou nos filmes, talvez até seja por causa da minha falta de ânimo com esse clima que nos engolir. Suspirei. É ... eu queria o mesmo jantar romântico em um lugar legal, com direito a beijos e juras de amor, com direito a trocar presentes e todo o resto do pacote que termina com uma noite quente de sexo. Tenho certeza de que esses pensamentos ficaram mais recorrentes não pelos dados ou pela decoração meia boca, mas pela cara que veio aqui todos os dias.

O nome dele era Edward Cullen e sempre, religiosamente na mesma hora, ele passa pelas portas da biblioteca e depois passa por mim com um sorriso e encontra-se sozinho ou que é necessário, se não é o mesmo lugar em uma mesa aproximadamente na minha frente.

Por mais que não nos falamos muito desde que ele começou a vir aqui, eu sabia pelo jaleco que sempre seguia, pelos livros que ele emprestava e pelo seu jeito cansado de estudar medicina ou estava se especializando em alguma área.

Sempre faço todas as minhas tarefas ou o mais rápido possível, porque assim que ele chegava eu parava tudo e ficava olhando para ele. Estava hipnotizado com uma maneira com que a franquia testa prestando atenção na leitura, com segurança quando uma caneta é anotada em alguma coisa, rápido demais me fazendo imaginar que sua letra pode ser horrorosa (confirme minha teoria sobre a medicina) e também como ele sempre bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos cor de cobre quando estava cansado e de vez em quando quando cochilava em cima de um livro.

Ficava assim tão vidrada nele, não apenas por seus hábitos interessantes, mas por sua beleza. Edward Cullen era sem sombra de dúvidas o homem mais bonito que eu já vi na vida, seus olhos verdes tiravam tudo de minha mente assim que eu olhava para eles, seu cabelo cor de cobre e bagunçado, mas que não se comparava ao seu sorriso que sempre me deixava sem ar.

É claro que muitos homens bonitos vinham aqui todos os dias e não me deixava assim tão impressionada, mas tinha algo em Edward que eu não sabia explicar o que era, que me atraia muito, que me fazia quere-lo cada vez mais.

Suspirei ajeitando meus óculos e sorrindo quando ele coçou sua barra por fazer sentir vontade de fazer o mesmo. Era claro que eu tinha uma paixão platônica por ele e fica ali sonhando com a boca beijando meu corpo inteiro, me pressionando contra as prateleiras e me fodendo com força em cima da enorme mesa de mogno que havia ali.

Eu passei horas apenas observando e tendo sonhos eróticos com esse homem maravilhoso e claro que hora ou outra pessoa que entra para mim, mas nada que me perturbe meu foco e guarde cada detalhe dele, cada vez que ele passe o dedo na ponta da língua para virar a página, que passa a mão pelos cabelos e deixa ainda mais bagunçados ou que lambia os lábios secos.

-Bella? - eu levei um susto quando alguém me ligava quase caindo da minha cadeira e quando olhei para cima, já me refiro, novamente quase cai diante do seu sorriso tão bonito.

-Como ... como sabe meu nome? - perguntei ainda espantada enquanto ajeitava meus óculos.

-Eu venho aqui todos os dias há semanas. Como poderia não saber quem você é?

-Mas ... Edward ... um povo nunca se fala ...

-Está vendo? - ele interrompeu o meu gaguejar - Você também sabe meu nome.

-Sei porque está escrito no cartão de sua conta.

-E eu sei o seu porque não há seu crachá - nós rimos e abaixei minha cabeça olhando para Isabella no meu crachá - não há entrada para eu chamar Bella, não é?

-Não, nenhum pouco, eu até prefiro se quer saber.

-Que bom, porque assim combina muito mais com você - sorri em agradecer torcendo por que ele não repara em meu rubor.

-É como todo mundo me chama desde sempre – dei de ombros – só não te disse antes porque nós realmente nos falamos muito pouco.

-É que eu estou sempre com pressa, a culpa é toda minha, mas eu gostaria de reparar isso.

-Não se preocupe com isso, ao que parece, você tem muito o que estudar e eu sei como é isso.

-Hoje eu passei um pouco dos limites – ele pareceu envergonhado olhando para o relógio e eu segui seu olhar vendo que passava um pouco das dez – deveria ter me chamado.

-Tudo bem, não tem problema, sei como e se perder nos estudos.

-Que bom – ele sorriu me estendendo uma pilha de livros – vou terminar isso em casa então vou levar esses – assenti e comecei o procedimento de empréstimo e ele continuou a falar – que horas você costuma fechar?

-O horário é as dez, mas se não tem ninguém eu fecho lá pelas nove.

-E costuma ficar vazio aqui antes das nove? – eu ri.

-Você se concentra mesmo em seus estudos, não é? Depois das seis nunca tem ninguém aqui.

-Verdade? – ele olhou em volta para confirmar o que eu estava dizendo – eu realmente não reparo em muita coisa quando eu estou aqui.

-É um dos motivos que eu gosto tanto desse lugar, aqui você realmente consegue se concentrar no que é importante.

-Eu não poderia concordar mais – ele sorri para mim e eu começo a passar os livros que já estavam disponíveis a ele.

-Pelo visto sua noite vai ser bastante longa.

-Pois é... eu quero adiantar o máximo que eu puder.

-As provas estão chegando?

-Na verdade, eu tenho alguns planos para amanhã – assenti e ele continuou –sinto muito novamente. Seu namorado vai ficar bastante chateado por eu ter te prendido assim tão perto do dia dos namorados.

-Não tenho namorado, então vai ficar tudo bem – respondo erguendo meus olhos do meu trabalho para ver o sorriso que ele me dava.

-É bom saber disso – seu sorrio ficou ainda maior e ele piscou para mim.

-Tudo bem, está tudo certo. Eu vejo você amanhã?

-Estarei aqui, na verdade, eu quero reservar uma daquelas salas de estudo particulares para amanhã – assenti digitando no computador.

-Vai querer para o mesmo horário?

-Talvez uma hora mais tarde.

-Tudo bem, reservado. Até amanhã – Edward pegou os livros e acenou para mim com um sorriso e eu fui para casa o mais rápido que eu pude

.

.

Por mais que eu quisesse, não consegui parar de pensar em como fiquei intrigada com aa conversa de Edward. Não sei, parecia que ele estava deixando enigmas com a sua fala que eu não conseguia decifrar. Eu também estava espantada por tanta conversa e simpatia, não que ele não fosse naturalmente simpático, mas nós nunca tínhamos trocado mais que uma dúzia de palavras e ele nunca tinha sido todo falante comigo do jeito que foi.

E ainda mais estranho foi que hoje, quando ele chegou, diferente dos outros dias, ele parecia descansado como se não estivesse vindo do trabalho ou da faculdade, usava uma bonita camisa azul e calça social. Trazia consigo uma mochila enorme e ao invés de se sentar na mesa de sempre, foi direto para a sala particular que tinha reservado e se trancou lá dentro. Sem perambular pela biblioteca atrás de livro algum, em se sentar para anotar nada.

Esta tarde foi extremamente longa, afinal eu já tinha me acostumado a ficar olhando para aquele belo homem enquanto alimentava as minhas fantasias e não tê-lo ali já me fazia muita falta, por sorte, eu tinha uma nova remessa de livros para catalogar e então tinha algum trabalho para me distrair.

-Bella, já está na hora de fechar? – Edward apareceu de repente saindo da sala particular que esteve toda a tarde. Olhei para o relógio antes de responder.

-Já são quase nove, então se você já terminou eu posso sim fechar...

-Ótimo – ele assentiu com um sorriso e se aproximou – E você tem algum plano para hoje à noite?

-Não... – respondi sentindo meu coração bater um pouco mais forte com a proximidade dele.

-Isso é ótimo. Por que você não tranca as portas e volta aqui?

-Mas... eu não entendo... o que você quer...

-Vai entender em breve – ele beijou minha bochecha e ficou ali me olhando. Eu fiquei olhando de volta por um tempo tentando entender o que aquilo queria dizer, imaginando o que ele poderia querer comigo, mas como ele não disse mais nada e eu estava bastante curiosa eu fui fazer o que ele tinha me pedido.

Eu me demorei fechando as janelas e depois as portas do lugar e quando terminei fui caminhando devagar para onde Edward estava me esperando.

-Amanhã é dia dos namorados – ele disse olhando para os corações idiotas que eu tinha pendurado ali e como não disse mais nada, eu concordei.

-Pois é. Você tem planos?

-Só se você aceitar jantar comigo – eu olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados e bastante surpresa com o convite o que o fez sorrir ainda mais – prometo que eu vou te levar num lugar bem legal, te tratar como uma rainha. O que me diz?

-Você está falando sério?

-Muito sério – ele assentiu se aproximando e segurando minha mão – mas não precisa responder agora, vou dar um tempo para você pensar, mas enquanto isso por que não vem comigo?

Atordoada com suas palavras, eu o segui para a sala privada na qual ele tinha passado a tarde toda e me surpreendi com o que estava vendo ali. O lugar mal parecia o mesmo, Edward tinha afastado as mesas e espalhado almofadas no lugar acendendo algumas velas. No canto havia duas garrafas de vinho e duas taças.

-O que é tudo isso?

-Eu pensei no que conversamos ontem que eu mal conhecia você, achei que poderia fazer isso aqui.

-E por que aqui? Acha que eu não teria aceitado sair com você?

-Na verdade, eu gosto de você e acho que a biblioteca é um lugar bastante romântico, talvez eu tivesse mais chances de fazer você gostar de mim se ainda estivéssemos aqui. O que me diz? Quer me conhecer um pouco enquanto conheço você?

Assenti ainda bastante surpresa com tudo aquilo e me deixei ser guiada para dentro. Edward me conduziu para as almofadas e eu me sentei ali esperando que ele voltasse com as taças cheias.

Agradeci e tomei um longo gole querendo tomar coragem para conversar e quando olho para ele, Edward sorri animado. Ficamos longos minutos apenas nos olhando até que sem poder mais, eu disse.

-Então... aqui estamos nós.

-Sim, aqui estamos. Desculpe é que eu as vezes me perco em sua beleza e esqueço de tudo.

-Nossa! – ofego e tomo mais um gole de minha taça o fazendo rir.

-O que? Não acredita?

-É um pouco surreal para mim...

-Você é tão linda – ele se aproximou um pouco mais – como eu poderia não notar?

-Não é isso...

-O que é então?

-É que desde a primeira vez que apareceu aqui eu... admiro e muito a sua beleza e agora você está aqui me dizendo todas essas coisas...

-A única coisa que consigo pensar agora é no quanto perdemos tempo, Bella – Edward colocou a mão em minha coxa e quanto mais sua mão subia, mais ele se aproximava de mim. Quando sua mão chegou as minhas costas ele me puxou para mais perto e me beijou.

Fazia um bom tempo que eu não beijava alguém, fazia mais tempo ainda que eu não era beijada desse jeito. Sua língua na minha boca era faminta e ao mesmo tempo delicada, mostrando o quanto ele me queria.

Eu o abracei querendo mostrar que eu o queria também, que eu o queria muito.

-É muito bom saber que você pensa em mim como eu penso em você – ele sorriu me beijando de novo e de novo – e que de agora em diante eu não vou mais fingir que estou estudando para ver você.

-O que? Esse tempo todo você fingia estar estudando? – pedi indignada e ele riu.

-Não, esse tempo todo não, mas não vou negar que uma parte do tempo sim. Eu já me formei e estou fazendo minha especialização em cardiologia, então preciso sim estudar, mas não vou precisar fingir que não estou vendo quando você subir naquela escadinha para pegar algum livro – eu senti meu rosto corar.

-Você o que? – ele me olha por um momento e riu balançando a cabeça

-Eu queria fazer isso direito e ser um cara romântico, escolhi as vésperas do dia dos namorados até mesmo para criar um clima e me declarar, mas Bella... – ele respirou fundo olhando para dentro dos meus olhos – você é a mulher com que eu tenho sonhado por muito tempo e nós estamos aqui, no lugar em que meus sonhos se passam, não consigo deixar de lado todas as fantasias que eu tenho com você.

-Tem... fantasias?

-Tantas que eu nem saberia por onde começar – ele continuou me beijando parecendo bastante excitado enquanto eu pensava no assunto – por favor, não se assuste e pense que eu sou um tarado... eu sou só... muito sincero.

-Tudo bem porque eu também tenho muitas fantasias com você.

-Eu adoraria realizar todas elas a hora que você quisesse... – olhei para a porta aberta e pude ver a imensidão de prateleiras cheia de livros e de volta para ele.

-Agora me parece ser uma boa hora – seus olhos brilharam e ele sorriu por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça.

-Não precisa fazer isso. A gente pode se conhecer melhor antes e voltar aqui.

-Sou o tipo de garota que gosta de aproveitar o momento – ergui minha saia e mostrei a ele minha tatuagem na coxa – vê? Carpe Diem – seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando ele passou seus dedos por ela e os subiu um pouquinho tocando a minha calcinha.

-Você é muito melhor do que eu esperava – sua boca logo estava na minha e sua mão encontrou meu clitóris. Ele o apertou entre os dedos me fazendo estremecer e gemer em sua boca – você é tão quente – ele gemeu de volta me fazendo cravar minhas unhas em sua pele e desci cada vez mais até tocar em seu pau.

-Você também... muito muito quente

-Vamos logo para a biblioteca antes que eu coma você aqui mesmo.

Sem que eu esperasse ele me segura pelo braço e me leva para o salão principal e quando olho para ele, vejo seus olhos brilhando e um sorriso imenso.

-O que você tem em mente? – pergunto sorrindo tanto quanto ele.

-Tira a sua calcinha – pediu e eu fiz rapidamente esperando pela próxima ordem e ele se afastou se sentando na mesa de mogno que eu tinha sonhado com ele muitas vezes – agora, por favor, pegue um livro na última prateleira para mim.

Ainda sorrindo eu me afastei dele indo diretamente para a estante que ele tinha apontado e antes de subir, eu olhei para trás o vendo apertar o pau ainda sobre a calça. Querendo provocar, eu subi as escadas bem devagar e me estiquei toda para pegar um livro.

Ao longe, eu escutei o gemido de Edward e comecei a descer ainda bem devagar, mas antes que eu chegasse ao chão, mãos firmes acariciaram minha perna me fazendo parar.

Edward foi subindo apertando minhas coxas e logo sua boca beijava a minha bunda. Eu deixei o livro cair me agarrando a escada enquanto ele erguia a minha saia segurando minha bunda com força distribuindo beijos por onde seus lábios alcançavam.

Então eu subi uma de minhas pernas e dei mais acesso para a minha boceta e entendendo a minha deixa, Edward passou a beijar, lamber e meter sua língua dentro de mim.

Eu rebolava deliciada com sua boca, com suas mãos grandes apertando a minha carne e logo eu estava gemendo alto enquanto gozava para ele. Estava toda mole em cima da escada e Edward me pegou no colo e me levou para a mesa em que esteve sentado antes.

Sem esperar que eu me recompusesse, ele vem para cima de mim e tira o resto de minha roupa. Logo que minha blusa e sutiã estavam fora do caminho, ele se apossa dos meus peitos os segurando com força beijando um e com a mão puxava o mamilo do outro o alongando, o provocando deixando o meu corpo ainda mais excitado.

Eu já estava rebolando em baixo dele novamente quando ele passa a deixar beijos pelo meu corpo e mais uma vez chega a minha boceta. Eu já sabia que sua língua era experiente e mesmo assim tive uma deliciosa surpresa quando ele chegou ao meu clitóris o chupando com força.

Agarrei seu cabelo o puxando a medida que suas investidas ficavam ainda mais deliciosas e acredito que tenha arrancado um pouco quando gozei mais uma vez para ele, gemendo seu nome e tremendo, delirando.

-Você é muito mais gostoso do que eu imaginei – abri os olhos quando senti que tinha um pouco mais de controle sobre o meu corpo e o vi me olhando.

-Isso porque eu ainda não terminei – suas mãos grandes passeavam novamente pelo meu corpo e eu me levantei,

-Mas agora é a minha vez – fui para cima dele o despindo com rapidez, louca para tê-lo nu, louco para tê-lo para mim.

Eu gemi vendo seu pau todo pronto para mim e assim que estava livre eu o segurei com firmeza e não o acariciei por muito tempo, afinal estava louca para tê-lo em minha boca e foi o que eu fiz.

Edward segurou em meu cabelo guiando minha boca me ajudando nos movimentos que me faziam engolir seu pau e era praticamente o que eu fazia, com gula, cheia de tesão, mas antes que ele gozasse para mim fui afastada. Eu ia reclamar, mas ele me abraçou e gemeu em meu ouvido.

-Vou gozar dentro de você gostosa, vou gozar muito para você – antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele me empurra biblioteca adentro até que ele me encosta em uma das prateleiras com força, tanto que alguns livros caíram e eu nem me importei.

Edward olhou para mim por um momento para se certificar que eu estava bem e assim que checou ele me beijou tocando o meu corpo antes de se afastar e me virar de costas. Seu corpo espremeu o meu naquela estante antes de me penetrar com força.

-Caralho... você é muito gostosa! Eu vou te foder tanto!

-Então fode! – sussurrei e ele não perdeu tempo, segurando minha bunda com força, ele passou a me foder com força. Seu pau tocava o lugar certo de novo e de novo, com força, de um jeito tão gostoso que mesmo depois de eu ter gozado duas vezes eu não durei muito, ao contrário de Edward que continuava investindo, me apertando com suas mãos grandes e beijando meu corpo, até que ele gozou com força chamando meu nome de novo e de novo.

Nós nos deitamos no chão frio, nossos corpos tão pertos e tão emaranhados que era difícil saber onde começava um e terminava o outro. Então, ficamos nos olhando por um longo tempo e aquele olhar dizia tudo que nossas bocas ainda não sabiam como fazer.

Sem que eu possa explicar como, logo eu estava montada em seu pau pronto para outra, minhas mãos apoiadas em seu peito o mantendo no chão. Comecei devagar apreciando o momento, subindo e descendo no meu próprio ritmo, mas Edward logo tomou a frente, suas mãos agarraram meus peitos e logo sua boca estava na minha.

Ele me abraçava e movia seus quadris com maestria até que nós dois gozamos perdendo nossas forças e nos perdendo, um nos braços do outro.

.

-Olha lá – ele falou baixinho no meu ouvido um longo tempo depois – já passou da meia noite.

-E eu nem vi o tempo passar... você precisa ir?

-Não vou a lugar algum – ele me abraçou mais forte – você precisa?

-Aqui é onde eu quero estar – nos beijamos longamente por mais um momento e Edward voltou a falar baixinho.

-Isso é muito bom, mas não era o que eu queria dizer.

-O que é então? – pedi quando ele hesitou e olhei para ele vendo o se sorriso torto.

-É que hoje é dia dos namorados – eu ri – o que?

-Eu não estava nem um pouco animada para que esse dia chegasse, se eu soubesse que seria assim tão bom, teria me empolgado mais.

-Então está gostando?

-Muito. Não imaginei que seria assim tão bom.

-Vai ficar ainda melhor se você aceitar ser a minha namorada – olhei para ele vendo o quanto ele parecia sério e seguro do que estava falando – e então, Bella, você quer namorar comigo?

-Tem certeza disso? – perguntei surpresa.

-É claro que tenho, é a única coisa que eu realmente sei. Eu quero você na minha vida enquanto nossas vidas permitirem. É só você dizer que sim.

-Como eu poderia dizer não? – perguntei e beijei o meu namorado enquanto pensava no quanto aquele momento era especial.

\- Edward me disse abraçando com uma testa na minha.

-É o que você sente?

-Desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez - suspeitei de beijar seu peito depois de me deitar nele antes de olhar em volta.

-Esse é um belo começo para a nossa história, aqui, no meio de tantos livros, não acha?

-E essa história não vai ser um fim e se você for muito feliz, acredite em mim.

E por acreditar nele, aproveite aquele momento desejando que nunca termine.

FIM


End file.
